


Just

by sleeepisaplace



Series: The Inbetween Incidents [2]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 他们对于约翰来说，只是一对普通的酒客罢了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 好久没看原著了，有细节错误都是我的。

&&

 

在百老汇和四十八大道的交界处有一家酒吧，它的入口在地下室通向路面的台阶底，大门是老式的两扇开玻璃门，木头把手经过了无数访客的手，摸起来有种不清爽的滑润。约翰·史密斯是这家酒吧的老板，他在二十五岁时从父亲手上接过了经营权。他知道他的名字给这个故事的真实性打了折扣，但没有关系，这个故事的重点不在他，不在他的酒吧，也有可能根本没有重点。

 

约翰可以先讲讲他在短暂的酒吧招待经历中遇到过多少情侣，喝醉了的、没喝醉的，没喝醉之前黏在一起、喝醉了之后就分头到舞池里去找新舞伴的，两个人当中有一个不那么想喝醉的，等等等等。不过仔细想想，约翰其实不太确定他要讲的这两个人一定是情侣。

 

约翰可以确定的是，他们分别叫鲍里斯和波特。鲍里斯是个黑头发的瘦子，波特是个同样有黑头发但比鲍里斯更瘦一点的瘦子，他们从去年圣诞节开始变成了他的常客。

 

约翰最先注意到的是鲍里斯，他总是在中午十一点他刚刚开门的时候来，用肩膀撞开玻璃门的右扇，在门轴恢复闭合状态之前侧身溜进来，那神态让约翰想起他在电视上看到的国家地理节目中避开高草，专心猎物的豹子。然后他会径直走向吧台，食指和中指的指节轻扣，要一杯什么都不加的伏特加。波特通常会在鲍里斯喝到第三杯时出现，他进门时总是有点恍惚的神态，瞳孔在昏暗的灯光中放大得有些不正常。约翰不需要多少年的酒吧老板经验就知道这是磕药嗨了的表现，而鲍里斯显然也能从他的人生经验判断出来，所以他们见面时的第一句话总是他先开口，“波特， _这次_ 又是什么？”

 

波特不怎么喝酒，他通常会坐在鲍里斯旁边，看起来像是刚刚被人用烘干机吹过毛发的宠物狗，头发乱糟糟，两手揣在口袋里，整个身子缩成一团。约翰常常觉得，如果不是鲍里斯时不时撞撞波特的肩膀，摸摸他的后脖子，他置身事外的游离状态很可能让他以为自己是蜷在一个漂浮在外太空的高脚凳上。

 

他们也会在大家都来酒吧的时候来，但那时约翰忙于调酒和打发雇来的懒散服务员收拾桌子，鲍里斯和波特就变成了他需要照料的无数顾客当中的两个普通人。

 

&&

 

约翰不喜欢圣诞节。完全不是出于私人理由，他讨厌比平时喧闹一百倍的酒吧，就跟他讨厌用刻度标出的每一杯酒一样，他讨厌带了些纪念意义的日子，但他更讨厌的是整晚热闹后的第二天清晨，所有的东西都好像静止在空气中，舞池里闪着光的装饰碎屑像死鱼般贴在地上，不再飞舞，干掉的啤酒渍在吧台上很难擦掉，街上没有人也没有车，空荡荡的街宛如末日，所有对明天的期许好像都死在了昨天晚上。

 

这个圣诞节也是同样，约翰在吧台前匆匆调酒，把相同的酒精混上不同颜色的饮料，丢两颗橄榄入杯或者给柠檬片插上一把小伞，再给它们不同的名字，端给不同的顾客。

 

今天波特和鲍里斯有了两个新同伴，一个有点兔牙但笑起来很可爱的女生和她满脸雀斑看起来很局促的男朋友。约翰之所以这么确定是因为，他给这桌端酒时听到兔牙妹对波特说，“所以，西奥，我们今年十月份就订婚了，婚礼在伦敦，欢迎你和鲍里斯来参加。”说罢兔牙妹还拉起雀斑男的手，向波特展示他们没有装饰的银戒指。

 

约翰就知道“波特”不是波特的真实名字。他的餐盘已经空了，鲍里斯的伏特加，波特，哦不，西奥的啤酒，兔牙妹的冰红茶，雀斑男的可乐，都摆在了他们各自面前。他用询问的眼神看向鲍里斯，鲍里斯很有礼貌地说，“暂时就这么多吧，谢谢你，约翰。”

 

但西奥突然插话，“鲍里斯，我觉得我们需要庆祝一下，”他转脸看向约翰，“先给我们每人来五轮伏特加吧。”

 

约翰想起来之前鲍里斯有段时间没出现*，只有西奥独自来酒吧，频率下降了不少，他偶尔出现在吧台前，也好像在沉思什么，约翰问他要喝点什么，他会抬头问反问他，“我不知道，鲍里斯一般给我点些什么？”所以约翰猜，如果有人能替西奥做决定的话，那就一定是鲍里斯了。

 

他再看向鲍里斯，后者无奈地点头。

 

&&

 

那天晚上西奥和鲍里斯再次出现在约翰视线中，时间已经过了晚上十一点。西奥几乎是撞在了他吧台边的啤酒桶上，却仍旧笑嘻嘻的。鲍里斯跟在他身后，确保他没把自己撞坏后就站在了吧台旁边。

 

“抱歉，”鲍里斯对约翰说，“不过你见过的醉鬼应该很多。”

 

约翰微笑表示理解。西奥现在半个身子都趴在了吧台上，一只胳膊揽着鲍里斯的腰，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我要喝点东西鲍里斯，我要喝那些，约翰——”西奥突然挺起身，顺势把半个身子压在了鲍里斯肩膀上，“拿酒单来，我要看看现在还有长岛冰茶卖吗。”

 

“波特，”鲍里斯一边说，一边向约翰摇头，“我们不是同意那些花花绿绿的酒是给小妞儿还有她们没出息的男朋友们喝的吗？”

 

“不，不，不，谁说的，我要喝，这张酒单上每一种酒我都要喝。”西奥像只笨拙的毛毛虫，现在整个身体都挪到了鲍里斯背上，两只胳膊又细又长，彷佛能在他的脖子上打个蝴蝶结。

 

“好吧，那我们说好这是最后一轮。”鲍里斯冲着约翰做了一个仅此一次的手势，然后拖着背上的西奥绕开舞池，向他们自己桌子的方向走去。

 

约莫一个小时后，兔牙妹出现在了吧台，她的微笑有些害羞，英式口音听起来没有约翰看的电视剧中那么一板一眼，“嗨，不好意思打扰你了，你知道西奥和鲍里斯上哪儿去了吗？喝完上一轮后他们说要来点新的酒，但他们一直没回去。”

 

约翰摇头，没有停下手上的摇晃调酒器动作，“我不太清楚，也许是去厕所了吧。”

 

&&

 

凌晨四点的时候，舞池中的人终于少了下来，没有了阻挡视线的人群，约翰看到鲍里斯他们那桌只剩下他和西奥，也许兔牙妹和她的男朋友在找不到人后就先回去了，也许西奥的酒疯终于让他俩意识到自己在场的不合时宜。总之，现在只剩鲍里斯和西奥安静地坐着。

 

约翰叹气，扎上围裙，开始收拾满屋狼藉。舞池里还有几对在跟着节奏慢慢摇晃，地下室露出地面一半的窗户黑漆漆的，清晨的光还没有来到。大部分小圆桌上都堆满了喝空的玻璃杯和酒瓶，鲍里斯和西奥坐着的那个更是。

 

约翰拿着黑色的加厚塑料袋，把能够回收的酒瓶扫进袋，需要清洗的放进小推车，很快就走到了鲍里斯那桌。想必沉默已经在他们之间维持了很久，此刻的西奥看起来有醒酒之后乱糟糟的清醒，他开口说话的声音是哑的，“ _你_ 。”

 

约翰看见鲍里斯的眉毛挑起，“什么， _你_ ？”

 

“你在厕所问我的那个问题。”西奥的眉眼在约翰眼中前所未有的深邃，好像避开了酒吧舞池里所有的彩色探照灯。

 

“噢，”鲍里斯也突然郑重了起来，“西奥，你早就拥有我了。（Theo, you’ve got me, long time ago.）”

 

 

 

完。

 

*：《伤口》当中鲍里斯中弹之后

 

 

 

 

 

 **彩蛋** 之 在厕所里到底发生了什么

 

毋庸置疑的，我喝多了。鲍里斯说的没错，花花绿绿的鸡尾酒是骗小妞们喝的，他自己就只喝不会让人头晕也不会留宿醉感的伏特加。眼下我能感觉到酒吧厕所墙上暗黄色的灯罩在晃，旧墙纸上的花纹在晃，换做清醒的时候我可能会对鲍里斯说它们是19世纪20年代的常用样式，留到今天就变成了复古经典款，但现在我很难分辨脑中一个个的念头，它们像是搭上了高速公路上一辆辆飞驰而过就消失的汽车。

 

我低头用凉水洗脸，觉得自己回到了在拉斯维加斯度过的十四岁，这次十四岁的温度却要比那时夏天的沙漠还要热烈。莫名其妙的，鲍里斯在太阳下被晒得惨白，举着大黑伞的样子浮现在我脑中，我不由得咯咯笑出了声。

 

“波特。”

 

我勉强抬头，在这个过程中感觉厕所的木头门绕中心旋转了360度，然后我看见鲍里斯的身影，奇迹般的没有旋转，出现在厕所门口。时间可能从我的意识中抽取了不少片段，因为我记得的下件事情就是鲍里斯把我拎上洗手台让我坐好，他站在我前面不到十厘米的地方。他比我高，当然也比坐着的我高，我要稍微抬头才能看见他的眼睛和眉毛。出于我自己也不清楚的目的，我伸手顺着他的眉毛抚摸了他的眉骨。

 

鲍里斯微微低头，刘海像中央公园湖边的树枝垂在水面上那般垂下来，他的手捉住了我的手。我的手冰凉，微微出汗，他的手很烫。鲍里斯的体温总是比我高上一点儿，从我们在拉斯维加斯抱着卡扣一起睡觉时起就是这样。但是他的嘴唇很凉，我意识到我们之间的距离缩短了，也发现我的头晕比刚刚更加厉害，我不得不闭上眼睛。眩晕变成了黑色，在一片天旋地转之中，我觉得自己能在这个吻中数清鲍里斯嘴唇上的纹路。

 

他嘴唇上干燥的伏特加香味很快就被他口腔中潮湿的味道取代，鲍里斯今晚喝了多少杯？我毫不怀疑如果这个吻的时间足够久，我能在他嘴里喝到一杯稀释过的酒。鲍里斯的舌头，嘿，鲍里斯的舌头是我的旋转木马中心轴，也是我在洗衣日前一天剩下的最后一件棉质套头衫。鲍里斯的手伸进我层层叠叠的T恤，使劲捏着我的侧腰和背，我的胳膊好像不见了，它们在鲍里斯的肩膀上徘徊，我需要更多的手更多的手指，鲍里斯的头发需要梳理了。

 

“波特。”鲍里斯的嘴移到我的耳朵边，他的声音化作气流钻进了我的大脑，他好像在试图对我说些什么。我嗓子里的呜咽听起来不像我发出的，我在抗议，鲍里斯的手不该把我推远，他的嘴也不该组织语言，那些说不清楚的东西不该在此刻尝试说清楚。

 

我听到鲍里斯的戒指和我的皮带扣撞到一起的声音，然后他的手，他的手指包裹住我，叫我不自主从他嘴里偷走了一大口空气。鲍里斯的动作相比刚才那个吻要温柔了很多，我们在拉斯维加斯时他从来没有这么温柔过，那时他会踢到我的肋骨，他的手链会时不时擦到我，我们会碰翻身边放着的喝了一半的啤酒瓶，啤酒撒光了，泡沫在地毯上停留，带着点腥臊的酒香和他的味道混在一起。而此时，此时他的鼻息像刚泡好的茶上升起的一百度蒸汽，在我的侧脸和脖子上留下痕迹。他的手节奏像是诵经人早晨的礼拜，郑重而虔诚。

 

“波特，你还想要我怎么样？（Potter, what do you want from me?）”

 

这个问题是鲍里斯问的吗，我已经没办法分辨他和我脑中的他了。我脑中的鲍里斯只有十五岁，他会揶揄我嫉妒他的女朋友们，但不会问我还想要什么，十五岁的他就知道我想要什么，甚至在我自己还不知道的时候。现在的鲍里斯每隔几个月就要回一趟瑞典，我还跟他的儿子视频通过话，但他一旦到达纽约，我们就不会有几个晚上分开度过。他租的房子有张很舒服的沙发，我们常坐在茶几前的地毯上一部接一部的看老电影。

 

我的背铁贴到了冰凉的东西，也许是洗手台上的镜子，鲍里斯几乎挡住了所有的灯光，像只护着动物尸体残渣的秃鹫。有眼泪跑出来了，在我脸上找不到去处，我尴尬极了，伸手想把它们抹掉。但鲍里斯咬住了我的手指，用能留下牙印的力度，他手上动作越来越快，我在挣扎中撞开了膈在后腰上的水龙头，滚烫的热水和我的高潮同时到来。那一瞬间旋转了一整晚的世界停下了几秒钟，然后我似乎跳进了另一条河流中更大的漩涡。

 

“圣诞快乐，波特。”鲍里斯等了片刻，一只手把我从洗手台上拽了下来，另一只手把水龙头关上了。

 

我不知道我脸上的表情是不是在笑，从进入酒吧厕所之后的某个时刻起，我脸上的肌肉就好像再也不受我控制了。但我还是尽了最大努力对鲍里斯点点头，微笑了一下。

 

“来吧，我们要给你找件干净衣服，皮帕和她男朋友还在等我们一起回家呢。”鲍里斯的手捏了捏我的后脖子，像是领着迷路儿童般，带我走进酒吧闹哄哄的舞池中。

 

 

完。


End file.
